Story of Evil
by Nonohana Kizure
Summary: Ini cerita yang terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid yang judulnya Daughter of Evil, Servant of evil, Regret Message dan Re-birthday. Warning: OOC, Yaoi. YMxY dan SxJ
1. Evil Cruel Past

**Story Of Evil**

Author: Yey!!!! Ketemu lagi sama saya!!!

Yugi: Cerita yang I Have A Curse In My Blood aja belum selese… malah masih jauh dari kata dekat!

Author: Tolong jangan diingatkan…

Yugi: *Sweat drop* Maaf… O_O;

Yami: Tapi dicerita yang beda… -_-

Author: Memangnya kenapa hah?! Gak suka?!

Yami: Sama sekali gak!!!!

All: *Double sweat drop*

Author: *Sweat drop* Kalau gak suka yaudah! Tapi kenapa pake sewot segala sih??

Yami: Masa nanti aku dan aibou-

Author: *Ngebekep Yami* Jangan dibilang!! Nanti jadinya spoiler **BODOH**!!!

Jou: Wah… si author bener-bener marah sampe kata **BODOH**-nya di capslock + di bold.

Yugi: Terus kenapa kau pake ikut-ikutan ngomongnya persis kayak author??

Jou: Supaya lebih jelas ama para readers.

Kaiba: Mutt aku tak tahu harus bilang kau pintar atau ehm… bodoh…

Jou: Berisik!!!

All – Yami + Author: *Sweat drop ama perkataan Kaiba*

Yugi: Rumus diatas kayak rumus matematika aja ya…

Honda: *Tiba-tiba muncul kayak setan* Iya…

Author: Udah daripada pake lama mendingan langsung dimulai aja!!!

Yami: Gak mau!!!!

Author: Berisik!!!! Ya udah kalau gak mau!!! Biar si Yugi ama Jou aja yang bacain Disclaimer ama warningnya.

Para seme: Wah yang baca duo uke…

Para uke: *Sweat drop*

Author: Jangan pake lama!!! Atau nanti kalian aku bantai ama senjata yang baru aku beli di pasar gelap, di Italia!!!

All: *Silent*

Author: Fuh! Akhirnya! Yugi! Jou! Cepetan bacain disclaimer ama warningnya!!

Yugi: Author kita tidak mempunyai apapun dalam fanfic ini, anime dan manga Yu-Gi-Oh! Hanya milik Kazuki Takahashi 'saiko', ide dari fanfic ini berasal dari lagu yang sering didengerin author kita dan beberapa bahasa yang ada disini… pastinya milik negaranya masing-masing! ^^

Yami: *Beneran mau dilakuin ya…*

Jou: Warning! Typo, OOC! Dicerita ini mungkin bakal ada Yaoi, Brocon dan… penghancuran beberapa shipping… T_T

Kaiba: *Lagi ngbaca naskah*

Author: Kalau begitu-

Kaiba: Apa-apaan ini!!! Aku gak terima!!!

Yami: Kau telat Kaiba…

Author: *Ya elah… banyak banget yang protes!* Nanti akhirnya aku bikin (terpaksa) Happy Ending!!! Puas kalian semua!!!

Kaiba + Yami: Sangat!!!

Author: *Mesti ngerubah naskah lagi nih…* By the way! Lagu yang saya pakai ini lagu dari Vocaloid yang judulnya 'Aku no Musume, Aku no Meshitsukai, Riguretto Messeji dan Re birhtday'!!!

Yami: English titlenya aja!

Author: English titlenya judulnya 'Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Regret Message dan Re birthday'! ^^

Yugi: Lagunya ada kata-kata 'evil'… aku jadi agak khawatir… -_-;

Yami: Emangnya ada cerita yang beres kalau dibikin ama 'dia'??

Author: *Sweat drop* Mungkin nih cerita gak panjang-panjang amatlah.

Kaiba: Pelit amat!

SFX: JLEBB!!!

Author: *Jaw drop* kalau begitu… ceritanya dimulai!!!!

Evil Cruel Past

Di suatu Negara terdapat 4 kerajaan yang terpisah di 4 wilayah yang berbeda yang pertama adalah kerajaan _Feu,_ kerajaan Feu. Kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh ratu Mai Feu yang berumurnya sudah 18 tahun. Kerajaan yang kedua adalah kerajaan _Pluie,_ kerajaan Pluie dipimpin oleh raja Seto Pluie yang berumur 18 tahun dan sang adik dari raja Seto, pangeran Mokuba Pluie yang berumur 14 tahun. Kerajaan ketiga adalah kerajaan _Montagne_, kerajaan Montagne dipimpin oleh pangeran Joey Montagne yang berumur 18 tahun, kenapa sang pemimpin masih menjabat sebagai pengeran? Itu dikarenakan sang raja belum mati! Eh! Ralat! Maksud saya wafat… sehingga kepemimpinan pangeran Joey terhambat. Dan kerajaan yang terakhir adalah kerajaan _Jumeau_, kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh raja Yugi Jumeau yang berumur 18 tahun juga, sebelumnya nama kerajaan adalah kerajaan _Mer_ tidak ada yang tahu kenapa nama kerajaan ini berubah dan juga seluk beluk dari kerajaan tersebut. Tapi… kemisteriusan kerajaan tersebut telah membuat roda takdir seluruh kerajaan itu berputar berlawanan dengan arahnya… hal itu terjadi karena suatu misteri…

"Yang mulia! Setelah ini anda harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan ratu Mai Feu, raja Seto Pluie dan pangeran Joey Montagne. Lalu disana anda akan membahas permasalahan tentang lahan yang belum ditentukan pemiliknya, kemudian melakukan afternoon tea bersama dihalaman kerajaan ratu Mai Feu. Setelah itu anda akan melakukan pemantuan keadaan sekitar kerajaan menggunakan kereta kuda yang sudah disiapkan. Setelah itu melakukan presentasi dengan para menteri akan permasalahan ini. Kemudian melakukan jadwal pelajaran kesenian dari jam 15.00 sampai dengan 17.00 sore. Dan untuk mengakhiri jadwal anda hari ini anda akan melakukan pengesahan kepada _shitsuji_ anda yang baru. Dia akan selalu menemani kemanapun yang mulia pergi. Jangan khawatir, shitsuji ini sudah diseleksi keberaniannya, kekuatannya, kejujurannya dan kepatuhannya." Kata Tristan dengan cepat.

"Hah… aku mengerti. Tak usah terlalu cepat ngomongnya begitu dong Tristan." Kata Yugi kepada Tristan yang masih berdiri tegap dihadapannya tanpa menggerakkan seujung jaripun.

"Terimakasih kalau yang mulia sudah mengerti." Kata Tristan kepada Yugi

"Tak masalah! Seorang raja harus bisa mengerti rakyatnya!" kata Yugi semangat.

"Sekarang silahkan anda memakai pakaian yang akan anda pakai ke acara pertemuan antar 3 pemimpin yang lain. Karena acaranya akan dimulai 30 menit lagi yang mulia." Perkataan Tristan barusan langsung membuyarkan kebahagian Yugi menjadi berkeping-keping.

"30 menit lagi???" Tanya Yugi kaget.

"Iya. Maaf yang mulia, sekarang waktu anda tinggal 29 menit lagi." Kata Tristan sambil melihat pocket watch-nya.

"#$%^*!^*" kata Yugi dengan sangat cepat sehingga Tristan tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Apa maksud anda yang mulia?? Saya tak bisa bahasa mowhak(?!)" kata Tristan sambil sweat drop.

"Maksudku. Langsung siapkan kereta kuda!!!!" kata Yugi sambil ngebut memakai baju yang sudah disiapkan oleh para pelayannya.

"Saya mengerti." Kata Tristan yang langsung bersiap-siap untuk memerintahkan penjaga kandang kuda agar menyiapkan kereta kudanya.

"Dasar! Kalau tahu begini harusnya kau memberitahuku 1 jam lewat 30 menit sebelumnya!!!!" Teriak Yugi sambil mulai memakai bajunya.

"Akan saya ingat baik-baik." Jawab Tristan singkat.

"Yang mulia anda sudah sampai." Jawab Tristan singkat.

"Hah… hah… tepat waktu rupanya…" kata Yugi terengah-engah karena berlari sepanjang istana untuk ketempat kereta kuda.

"Hai Yugi!" Panggil Mai.

"Yo! Yugi! Kau hampir telat lagi." Kata Joey yang ternyata sudah duduk disamping raja Seto Pluie.

"Salahkan Tristan!" kata Yugi tenang sambil mengeluarkan dark aura mencekam.

"Huh! Seharusnya kau cari shitsuji seperti Isono saja. Dia selalu terjadwal" kata Seto singkat.

"Tenang saja. Hari ini aku akan mendapatkan shitsuji baru pengganti si Otogi." Kata Yugi yang kini mulai duduk diantara Joey dan Mai.

"Kalau begitu rapatnya dimulai sekarang saja." Usul Mai.

"Baiklah." Kata Yugi

"Hah~ akhirnya rapatnya selesai!" kata Yugi senang kepada Tristan yang saat ini mereka berada dalam kereta kuda bersamanya.

"Bagaimana hasil rapatnya yang mulia?" Tanya Tristan dengan sopan.

"Beruntung. Kitaa mendapatkan lahan kosong itu. Lumayankan bisa untuk memperluas daerah kita yang sedikit (Baca: Lebih kecil 1 km) kecil dibandingkan mereka." Kata Yugi sambil tersenyum senang.

"Syukurlah yang mulia. Tapi yang mulia harus ingat. Ini saatnya untuk yang mulia afternoon tea bersama ratu Mia Feu dibelakang halaman kerajaan" kata Tristan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Uh… baiklah…" jawab Yugi pasrah.

"Bagus kalau begitu" jawab Tristan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Yugi! Syukurlah kau sampai dengan selamat." Kata Mai yang menyambut Yugi dengan baju untuk afternoon teanya. Pakaianya kini tidak seperti sebelumnya kini gaun yang dia pakai sudah lebih simple. Dengan warna ungu dan panjang selutut ditambah dengan renda-renda warna putih. Juga pita kecil dilehernya yang berwarna sama dengan rendanya. Dan dia memakai sepatu boot warna putih.

"Mai… kau terlalu berlebihan…" kata Yugi sambil sweat drop. Kini pakaian Yugi sudah sangat simple banget. Baju kemejanya warna putih. Celananya berwarna biru tua dengan panjang selutut. Jaket buntutnya yang berwarna sama dengan celananya. Ditambah pita kecil yang berwarna merah tua menghiasi lehernya. Yugi kali ini hanya memakai sepatu nobel biasa yang ditambah dengan kaos kaki

"Lebih baik kita pergi kehalaman belakang sekarang. Banyak yang inginku ceritakan." Kata Mai yang kini mulai menarik lengan Yugi.

"Eh! Tu-tunggu dulu." Kata Yugi kaget.

"… begitulah ceritanya." Kata Mai pasrah.

"Jadi kau ingin dinikahkan dengan pangeran dari kerajaan _Fôret_?" Tanya Yugi lagi.

"Iya… namanya Haga Fôret…" kata Mai makin lesu.

"Hm… susah juga ya…" Yugi mulai berpikir-pikir sambil pelan-pelan melahap cake afternoon teanya.

"Ayolah Yugi… bantu aku. Aku tak mungkin menikah dengan raja pecinta serangga!" Kata Mai.

"… baiklah!" kata Yugi.

"Bagaimana caranya?" kali ini Mai sudah semangat duluan.

"Begini… jadi kau buat si Haga mengenalmu 2 hari, lalu kau kasih dia pertanyaan kepada Haga apa peendapatnya tentangmu. Lalu kalau kau suka jawabannya terima. Kalau gak ya tolak." Kata Yugi dengan gampangnya.

"Ide bagus Yugi! Terimakasih banyak!"

"Ah! Bukan apa-apa… lagi pula akukan sudah menumpang afternoon tea disini." Kata Yugi santai

"aka pa-apa! Yang penting termakasih ya!" kata Mai benar-benar senang.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Yugi senang.

"Bagaimana tadi acaranya yang mulia?" Tanya Tristan sambil membukakan pintu masuk istana.

"Berjalan baik dan tampaknya Mai juga senang." Kata Yugi santai.

"Kalau begitu harap yang mulia mengganti pakaian anda, karena 25 menit lagi pelajaran kesenian anda akan dimulai." Kata Tristan.

"Apa yang pertama?" Tanya Yugi pada Tristan.

"Pertama adalah pelajaran music biola, kedua dansa, ketiga melukis, keempat menyanyi dan kelima adalah bermain piano." Kata Tristan.

"Baiklah…" kata Yugi.

"Ha… akhirnya selesai juga!" kata Yugi kali ini benar-benar senang karena jadwalnya yang padat sudah selesai.

"Belum yang mulia. 5 menit lagi waktu pengesahan shitsuji baru anda. Silahkan yang mulia segera ke aula kerajaan." Kata Tristan.

"Heh… baiklah." Kata Yugi yang kini agak kesal.

"Waktunya tinggal 3 menit lagi." Kata Tristan mengingatkan.

"Tristan… kita sudah sampai aula. Dan akupun sudah duduk dibangku raja." Kata Yugi sambil sweat drop.

"Baiklah. Sekarang waktunya shitsuji baru itu masuk." Kata Tristan memberi aba-aba pada penjaga agar membukakan pintunya.

Yugi POV

*Hah! Setelah pengesahan ini pokoknya aku harus langsung tidur. Aku ngantuk! Dan lagipula kalau ada shitsuji baru maka aku akan lepas dari kegiatan mengingatkan waktu dari Tristan. Hehe. Tidak buruk juga. Jadi siapaya shitsuji barunya?* akupun mulai melihat pintu masuk dengan seksama.

"Yang mulia. Suatu kebanggaan saya bisa melayani anda." Kata shitsuji baru itu sambil tersenyum.

*Eh! Diakan!* pikirku kaget.

End Yugi POV

"Nama saya adalah Atem yang Mulia." Kata Atem memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Bagaimana yang mulia? Apakah anda akan menerima Atem untuk menjadi shitsuji anda?" Tanya Tristan.

"Ya." kata Yugi singkat.

"Kalau begitu. Silahkan Atem kau mulai melayani yang mulia dari sekarang." Kata Tristan.

"Dengan sangat kebanggan saya akan melayani raja Yugi Jumeau." Kata Atem yang masih membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu yang mulia." Kata Tristan meminta izin.

"Ya…" kali ini Yugi makin syok.

Sekarang ruangan itu hanya tinggal Atem dan Yugi. hanya tinggal mereka berdua tak ada siapa-siapa lagi.

"O…nii-chan…" kata Yugi lemas.

"Ada apa yang mulia?" Tanya Atem.

"Onii-chan. Ini benar-benar onii-chan kan?" Tanya Yugi lagi. Kini air mata sudah terancam untuk mengalir.

"Kau sudah besarya Yugi." kata Atem sambil tersenyum.

"Yami onii-chan!!" kini Yugipun mulai berlari kearah Yami untuk memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau menangis begini? Kau tidak suka ya sekarang kita sudah bertemu lagi setelah sekian lamanya." kata Yami pada Yugi.

"Bukan begitu. Aku senang sekali makannya aku menangis." Kata Yugi yang mulai mengelap air matanya.

"Dan lagi. Sudah berapakali aku bilang. Jangan panggil aku onii-chan lagi. Soalnya kitakan kembar." Kata Yami sambil menghapus air mata Yugi.

"Tapikan onii-chan lebih cepat 1 jam dibandingkan aku." Kata Yugi.

"Panggil aku Yami." Kata Yami.

"Iya. Yami…" kata Yugi.

"Bagus. Nah sekarang kau pasti capekkan? Nah ayo kau bersiap-siap tidur." Kata Yami pada Yugi.

"Iya." Jawab Yugi senang.

Yami POV

"Dari dulu tak berubahya. Kau masih lebi pendek daripada aku." Kataku yang memakaikan piyamanya sambil tertawa kacil.

"Biarin. Habisnyakan aku selalu olahraga dibelakang meja. Jadi mana mungkin bisa lebih tinggi dari Yami." Kata Yugi sambil cemberut akan perkataanku.

"Nah. Kau harus cepat tidur sebelum bulan menjadi lebih tinggi, kalau tidak kau nanti tidak tambah tinggi lho." Kataku sambil menggodanya.

"Berisik!" Kini wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Kalau begitu selamat tidur Yugi." akupun mencium kening Yugi.

"Ne… Yami… kau tidak akan pergi seperti 10 tahun yang lalukan?" Tanya Yugi sambil memegangi baju shitsuji yang baru aku dapat.

"Ya. aku akan terus berada disisimu Yugi." jawabku.

"… kalau begitu selamat tidur Yami." Kaupun tersenyum padaku.

"Ya. semoga kau mimpi indah" kataku padanya.

*Ya… kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. Dimana aku dan Yugi berpisah. Tapi kali ini aku tak akan meninggalkannya sendiri lagi. Tidak akan.* pikirku sambil mulai mengingat masa laluku dan Yugi.

_Flash back_

Aku dan Yugi dulu sering bermain dimana lonceng gereja sering berbunyi. Tertawa setiap hari tampa lelah. Senyum manisnya selalu menghiasi wajahnya. So… senyum yang benar-benar tulus.

"Onii-chan! Lihat! Aku berhasil membuat mahkota dari kumpulan bunga yang ada disini!" Yugi berlari kearahku.

"Woah! Aku saja tak bisa." Akupun mulai mengelus kepala Yugi.

"Hehe… Ibu mengajarkannya padaku." Kaupun tersenyum senang sekali.

"Begitu ya?"

"Uhm. Onii-chan nanti juga belajar dari ibu ya." kaupun meminta padaku.

"Baiklah. Akan tetapi, Yugi sudah beberapa kali kubilang. Jangan memanggilku onii-chan akan tetapi Yami." Akupun mulai mencium keningmu.

"Tapi…" kaupun mulai menunjukkan wajah memelasmu.

"Yugi!" tiba-tiba ayah memanggil namamu. Ya, hanya namamu. Sedangkan namaku tidak dipanggil.

"Kesini!" ayah memerintahkanmu untuk datang kepadanya.

"Tapi ayah bagaimana dengan onii-chan?" kini kau bertanya pada ayah.

"Dia adalah urusan ibunya!" kini ayah mulai menggendongmu secara paksa.

"Eh. Apa maksud ayah?" kaupun mulai menanyakannya pada ayah.

"Kau dan Yami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi." Seakan terpukul dengan perkataan ayah, akupun mulai mematung ditempat.

"Aku tidak mau ayah! Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Yami." Kau pun mulai meronta-ronta.

"Lepaskan Yugi!" akupun mulai berusaha menahan kaki ayah agar tidak pergi.

"Minggir." Ayahpun menendangku hingga tersungkur.

"Onii-chan!" kau pun mulai menangis.

"Nah Yugi. ayo kita pulang ke istana lagi." Ayah tersenyum sambil memasukkanmu kedalam kereta kuda.

"Tidak mau!! Onii-chan! Onii-chan!!!!" tangisanmu mulai menjadi-jadi ketika sudah dimasukkan kedalam kereta kuda.

"Yu… gi…" aku hanya bisa memanggil namamu setelah itupun aku pingsan

_End Flash back_

*_Dakara watashiwa zutto kimi wo mamoru kara, kimi sokode waratteite._* akupun mulai membuka kalungku untuk melihat fotoku dan fotomu yang sedang tertawa.

End Yami POV

"Yugi. ini sudah pagi. Saatnya kau bangun" kata Yami sambil membuka gorden jendela kamar.

"Hoahm… 5 menit lagi." Kata Yugi sambil menyelimuti dirinya lagi.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau tidak akan dpat sarapan karena itu akan memperlambat jadwal kita." Kata Yami santai.

"Baiklah, aku bangun." Kata Yugi pasrah.

"Ini aku sudah membawakan sarapan pagimu. Tehnya Earl Gray Jackson. Kau ingin toast atao scone?" tawar Yami.

"Toast…" jawab Yugi setengah ngatuk.

"Dan untuk jus paginya adalah orange juice." Kata Yami.

"Hm…" Yugipun mulai mau meminum orange juicenya, akan tetapi… "Asam!!!!!" kata Yugi kaget.

"Haha. Maafkan aku Yugi. sebenarnya itu grape juice." Kata Yami sambil menuangkan the untuk menetralisirkan asamnya.

"Huh…" kata Yugi agak kesal.

"Tapi bukannya kau jadi tidak ngantuk lagi?" tanya Yami pada Yugi.

"Eh! Uhm… iya-ya." kata Yugi yang sadar.

"Nah ini tehnya untuk menetralisirkan asamnya." Yamipun menyodorkan tehnya.

"Jadi… jadwal hari ini?" tanya Yugi yang kini sudah siap untuk mendengarkan jadwalnya.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Yami singkat.

"Oh… eh!!!!! Tidak ada?? Apa Maksudnya Yami?" Tanya Yugi kaget.

"Karena kau kemarin sudah bekerja keras untuk memperluaskan wilayah negara kita, maka aku memutuskan hari ini agar kau tidak diberi jadwal." Jelas Yami pada Yugi.

"Yami!!! _Yappari omaewa hontouni saiko onii-chan dessu_!!!!" kata Yugi senang sambil mulai memeluk Yami.

"Haha. Jadi kau ingin melakukan apa Yugi?" tanya Yami pada Yugi.

"Eto… aku ingin mengunjungi wilayah Montagne." Kata Yugi semangat.

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Yami.

"Gak. Aku kesana akan pura-pura jadi rakyat biasa. Terus mengejutkan Joey." Kata Yugi semangat.

"Hm… tapi kalau mau kesana lumayan jauh. Kau mau jalan kaki?" tanya Yami lagi.

"Makanya itu. Nanti aku akan naik kereta kuda sampai pintu gerbang wilayah Montagne. Lalu setelah itu sisanya aku akan jalan kaki sampai gerbang istana." Kata Yugi lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku juga ikut denganmu?" tanya Yami.

"Boleh! Itu ide yang bagus." Kata Yugi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan baju rakyat biasa." Kata Yami.

"Uhm. Dan jangan sampai Tristan tahu ya." pinta Yugi.

"_Hai. Watashiwa kawai kyodai._" Kata Yami.

"Apa maksudmu yami?!" tanya Yugi dengan muka memerah.

"Bukan apa-apa." Kata Yami sambil mulai mengambil baju rakyat biasa dari lemari bajunya (Soalnya Yugi gak punya satupun baju rakyat jelata).

"Yami! Kita sudah mau sampai!" kata Yugi senang.

"Iya-iya." Kata Yami sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkat Yugi.

"Heh…" Yugi hanya bergumam sambil melihat jalan yang dia dan Yami lintasi.

"Yugi." panggil Yami.

"Apa?" tanya Yugi, akan tetapi Yami mulai menyisir rambut Yugi kebawah sehingga tidak berbentuk jabrik lagi.

"Nah! Sudah beres." Kata Yami.

"Apa-apaan kau Yami? Kalau beginikan aku jadi kelihatan kayak anak perempuan!" Protes Yugi.

"Nah kau pakai ini." Kata Yami sambil menyuruh Yugi untuk menguncir rambutnya.

"Hei! Kau dengar tidak sih?" tanya Yugi.

"Katanya kau tak ingin ketahuan. Makanya kau harus begini." Kata Yami.

"Ho… aku mengerti." Kata Yugi mulai mengerti.

"Dan aku akan memakai topiku. Jadi orang tak akan salah sangka mengira aku adalah kau." Kata Yami sambil mulai memakai topinya.

"Ah! Kita sudah sampai." Kata Yugi senang.

"Kalau begitu ayo keluar." Kata Yami sambil mulai menuntun tangan Yugi untuk keluar dari kereta kuda.

"Heh! Jadi begini ya yang namanya kota?" tanya Yugi kagum.

"Kau baru pertama kali?" tanya Yami.

"Iya. Soalnya kalau dengan Tristan aku selalu dikatatkan penjagaannya." Kata Yugi.

"He…" kata Yami mengerti.

"Ah! Itukan." Kata Yugi terkejut sambil melihat 2 sosok yang dia kenal sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan um… yah… cukup mesra lah...

"Kenapa Yugi?!" tanya Yami kaget ketika melihat Yugi berlari tiba-tiba.

"Joey! Seto! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!" tanya Yugi kaget.

"Kau siapa?!" tanya Joey kaget. "Kenapa Kau mengenal kami?!"

"Meskipun kau anak perempuan, kalau berani menyentuh Joey kau akan tahu akibatnya." Kata Seto sangar.

"Lho?! Kalian tidak kenal aku? Ini aku lho! Yugi!!!" kata Yugi mencoba meyakinkan mereka berdua.

"Jangan bohong!" Setopun membentak Yugi.

"Iya betul!! Yugi itu rambutnya jabrik! Gak lurus kayak kamu!" kata Joey lagi.

"Berapa kali sih aku mesti bilang. Aku ini Yug-" tiba-tiba Yugi dikejutkan akan seseatu. "Ah Topiku!" kata Yugi yang kaget tiba-tiba topinya diambil Yami, kuncirannya dilepas dan rambutnya mulai diacak-acak agar kembali ke bentuk semula.

"Yugi!!" teriak Joey kaget.

"……………" sedangkan Seto hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa melihat penampilan Yugi yang seperti rakyat biasa.

"Hehe. Kalian kagetkan ini berkat ide yam-" tiba-tiba kata-kata Yugi terputus. "Maksudku Atem."

"Wah! Aku kaget sekali." Kata Joey.

"Tapi… sebenarnya aku yang lebih kaget." Yugi mulai mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Eh kenapa?" tanya Joey.

"Aku kaget karena kau yang biasa bertengkar dengan Seto bisa bergandengan dengan mesranya." Kata Yugi yang kini disahut anggukan oleh Yami.

"Eh?!!! Tu-tunggu Yugi! Aku bisa jelaskan!" Kata Joey panik.

"Tak masalah sih." Kata Yugi.

"Yang penting sekarang kita keistana ku dulu!" kata Jou mulai membimbing Yugi dan Yami menuju istananya.

"Jadi… kau dan Seto seudah berpacaran lebih dari 2 tahun dan tak pernah memberitahuku dan Mai?" tanya Yugi dengan lembut meski dibelakangnya terdapat Dark aura yang sangat pekat.

"Bukan maksudnya menyembunyikan Yugi. Hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat." Bela Joey.

"Ho…" Yugi hanya menanggapi perkataan Jou dengan ringan.

"Dari pada itu. Yugi itu shitsuji barumu?" tanya Seto.

"Iya! Namanya Atem." Yugi memberitahu Seto.

"Black tea buatannya lebih enak dari pada Isono." Kata Seto singkat

"Anda terlalu memuji." Kata Yami berusaha merendah.

"Oh ya! Yugi kau tidak marahkan karena aku tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Jou pada Yugi.

"Tentu saja tidak Joey. Kitakan teman." Kata Yugi.

"Terimakasih Yugi." kata Joey.

"Daripada itu. Aku harus segera pulang, soalnya nanti Tristan marah." Kata Yugi sambil mulai bangun dari kursinya untuk menuju kekereta kudanya.

"Oh! Begitu ya… kalau begitu sampai nanti." Kata Joey.

"Jangan lupa ajak shitsuji barumu. Teh buatannya enak" Kata Seto singkat.

"Baiklah!" kata Yugi.

"Tampaknya kau bisa berteman baik dengan Joey dan Seto yami." Kata Yugi senang.

"Yah… mungkin saja." Kata Yami.

3 month later

"Tuh kan Yami! Apa kubilang kau sudah bisa berteman baik dengan Joey." Kata Yugi senang.

"Baiklah! Aku kalah." Kata Yami senang.

"Kalau begitu selesai mengerjakan tugas ayo kita main lagi ke istana Joey." Usul Yugi.

"Boleh saja." Kata Yami Setuju.

Joey POV

"Ada apa ayahanda memanggil saya?" tanyaku pada ayah.

"Kau harus merebut lahan kosong itu." Ayah memerintahkanku.

"Tapi ayahanda lahan itu sudah menjadi bagian dari negara Jumeau. Tidak mungkin kita merebutnya." Kataku.

"Aku tidak peduli brengsek! Terserah mau memakai cara apa pokoknya rebut!!!" kali ini adalah perintah absolut.

"Tidak bisa!" akupun melawan ayahku.

"Rebut secara paksa! Hancurkan negaranya!!"

"Akan tetapi-" belum selesai kata-kataku.

"Kau ingin melawan ayahmu ya Joey?!" tanya ayahku menantang.

"Bukan begitu maksud saya ayahanda." Kata Joey.

"Kalau begitu laksanakan!!!!!!!!!!"

"Baik." Aku hanya bisa menjawab pasrah.

*Yugi, maaf. Aku tak bisa melawan kata-kata ayahku*

End Joey POV

"Hoahm~"

"Kau jadi terbiasa bangun pagi." Kata Yami.

"Iya. Ini berkatmu Yami." Kata Yugi sambil tersenyum.

"Tok tok tok"

"Siapa?" tanya Yami.

"Saya Bakura kapten prajurit perang." Kata Bakura dari luar pintu.

"Masuk." Perintah Yugi.

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu anda di pagihari seperti ini yang mulia." Kata Bakura.

"Ada kabar apa?" tanya Yugi.

"Wilayah kita yang baru diserang" jawab Bakura.

"Apa?!!! Bagaimana bisa?!" Kali ini Yugi kaget bukan main.

"Maafkan kami yang lalai." Kata Bakura.

"Jadi negara mana yang menyerang kita? Aku akan langsung minta bantuan dari Joey untuk memabntu kita." Kata Yugi buru-buru.

"Maaf yang mulia. Tapi yang menyerang kita adalah kerajaan Montagne." Kata Bakura.

"Eh?" kali ini Yugi sangat syok mendengar kata itu.

"Perintahnya Yang mulia?" tanya Bakura.

"……………" Yugi tak bisa merespon apa-apa.

"Yang mulia?" tanya Bakura lagi.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu…" kata Yugi lirih.

"Baik." Jawab Bakura singkat.

"Yugi apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Yami.

"Yami. Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu. Kumohon." Kata Yugi memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Kata Yami sambil mulai berjalan keluar.

Yugi POV

Aku mulai menuju kasurku lagi untuk duduk disana.

*Ini bohongkan. Joey tak mungkin melakukan itu. Kita kan berteman, tidak mungkin-tidak mungkin… tapi… apa jadinya rakyatku yang disana, Joey kenapa kau lakukan ini… aku sangat percaya padamu… apa yang harus kulakukan? Siapapun… tolong berikan aku jawabannya! Tolong…* akupun mulai menangis.

"Ha… hanya ada satu cara… hanya itu…" kini pikiranku sudah benar-benar kosong.

End Yugi POV

Yami POV

*Apakah Yugi baik-baik saja?* pikiranku terus berkecamuk.

"Atem! Kau dipanggil yang mulia." Kata Bakura.

"Baik." Jawabku.

"Masuk Yami." Aku melihat Yugi yang kini sedang berdiri melihat keluar jendela.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu?" tanyaku.

"Yami. Aku dengar kau mempunyai keahlian bertarung hampir sama dengan kapten Bakura?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Kau benar Yugi." jawabku.

"Kalau begitu kau kuperintahkan untuk membantu kapten Bakura untuk menyingkirkan kerajaan Montagne." Katamu padaku.

"Baiklah." Jawabku.

"Bukan hanya itu" akupun kaget.

"Kau dan kapten Bakura juga kuperintahkan untuk menghancurkan wilayah Montagne. Jangan ada satupun yang tersisa." Katamu sambil menunjukkan senyum licik agar menutupi paras akan kesedihanmu itu.

"Baik." Kataku.

*_Kimi wo tameni naraba, bokuwa aku ni datte nante yaru_* akupun langsung berjalan keluar untuk memberitahu kapten Bakura.

A week later

Seto POV

*Akhirnya aku bisa ketempat Joey juga. Dasar Isono! Memberiku tugas hingga tak bisa keluar isatana seminggu lebih. Tak apalah. Yang penting aku sudah bawa bunga kesukaannya untuk meminta maaf.* pikirku sambil memerhatikan bunganya.

"Bau terbakar apa ini" gumamku. "Kenapa berhenti?" tanyaku.

"Se-Seto-sama! Tolong lihat ini…" pinta Isono.

"Melihat apa Iso…" kata-katakupun terhenti begitu melihat kerajaan Montagne terbakar semua.

"Seto-sama?" panggilan Isono tak berarti apa-apa buatku.

"Joey!" akupun berlari menuju kerejaan yang sudah terbakar itu untuk mencari Joey.

"Seto-sama!!!!!!!" Isono berusaha memperingatkanku.

"Joey!! Dimanakau?! Jawab aku!! Joey! Joe-" teriakanku berhenti kertika melihat jasad seorang pria yang kukenal dekat kakiku.

"Seto-sama. Disini bahaya." Isono berusaha mengejarku.

"Joey… Kh…" akupun hanya bisa menggerang.

*Tidak akan kumaafkan siapapun yang telah berbuat hal ini! Hanya ada satu kemungkinan kerajaan yang melakukan ini. Kerajaanku sudah pasti tidak, kerajaan Mai terlalu jauh. Bisa-bisa mereka kehabisan tenaga duluan. Yugi!!* pikirku geram.

"Seto-sama!" Isono memanggilku.

"Kita pergi Isono." Kataku menyimpan amarah.

"Kemana?" tanya Isono.

"Ke kerajaan Feu." Kataku.

End Seto POV

"Yugi. semua sudah selesai seperti yang kau perintahkan." Kata Yami yang memasuki ruangan.

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu Yami." Yugi masih memasang topeng utnuk tetap terlihat tegar.

"Sudalah. Tak usah kau sembunyikan lagi. Kalau ingin menangis-menangis lah." Kata Yami sambil mulai mendekap Yugi erat.

"Eh! Siapa yang ingin menangis… aku… sama sekali… tak… mau menagis… hiks…" suara Yugi mulai gentar.

"Sudahlah." Kini dekapan Yami makin erat.

"Hu… huwa… aha…… Joey… hiks… gome… gome… hiks… hiks… _bokuwa sette_… _subetewa bokuwa sette_… ah… huwa…" kali ini Yugi mulai menangis.

"Kau tak salah Yugi… kau tak salah…" kata Yami berusaha menenangkan Yugi.

"Hiks… gome… Joey… Seto… Yami… Minna… hiks" Yugi masih terus saja menangis.

"Tak apa-apa Yugi. tak apa-apa…" Yami masih berusaha untuk terus menenangkan Yugi.

Mai POV

"Mai-sama. Seto-sama datang untuk mengunjungi anda" kata Ryuuzaki.

"Seto? Ada apa??" tanyaku. "Suruh dia masuk" perintahku.

"Baik."

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"Cklek"

"Ah ada apa Seto?" tanyaku.

"Mai! Aku butuh bantuan mu!!" kata Seto yang langsung menggenggam pundakku erat.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Untuk membunuh Yugi." katanya tanpa ragu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa disini? Kau jelaskan dengan tenang Seto." Kataku sambil memberikan segelas Teh assam untuknya.

"Sebenarnya…"

*Akupun mulai menangkap cerita Seto dengan seksama. Aku memang mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Tetapi Yugi yang melakukannya?? Apa yang dipikirkannya? Yugi tak mungkin melakukan itu. Dia itu yang paling baik diantara kita?* pikiranku makin berkecambuk.

"Apakah kau punya bukti bahwa Yugi yang melakukan semua ini?" tanyaku serius.

"Ini." Kata Kaiba yang menunjukkan sobekan kain yang merupakan potongan kain untuk baju perang kerajaan Jumeau.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu." Kataku.

"Kalau begitu. Kita kepung dia 2 hari lagi." Kali ini Seto masih berbicara dengan serius.

"Aku mengerti." Jawabku.

End Mai POV

One day later

"Joey…" Yugi masih saja teru-terusan terpuruk akibat keputusannya.

"Yugi kau harus makan. Kalau tidak kau sakit." Yami teru saja mengingatkan Yugi agar tidak lupa makan.

"Nanti saja Yami. Aku belum lapar." Kata Yugi lirih.

"Ikut aku Yugi." Yami mulai menarik lengan Yugi agar mengikutinya.

"Kita mau kemana Yami?" tanya Yugi bingung.

"Dapur." Jawab Yami singkat.

"Hah?" Yugi makin bingung.

"Kau. Duduk disini, aku akan membuatkan cemilan." Kata Yami sambil tersenyum.

"Ah. Iya." Jawab Yugi lesu.

30 minutes later

"Hah…" Yugi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Yugi. cemilan hari ini Burioche." Kata Yami.

"Burioche?" tanya Yugi bingung.

"Coba saja." Kata Yami.

"Eto…" Yugipun mulai memakan cokies yang katanya namanya itu burioche dengan panasaran.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yami.

"Enak." Kata Yugi singkat sambil tersenyum innocent.

"Begitu." Yamipun juga tersenyum.

2 day later

"Kau sudah siap Seto?" tanya Mai yang sudah memakai baju perangnya.

"Selalu. Ayo kita pergi Mai." Kata Seto yang kini sedang berjalan untuk memimpin pasukannya.

"Semoga saja kau tidak menyesal akhirnya…" bisik Mai lirih.

Yami POV

"Yami bagaimana ini?" tanyamu kebingungan.

*Dengan jumlah pasukan yang terlalu banyak seperti ini kami tidak mungkin menang. Meskipun ada Bakura prajurit paling hebat di negara ini.* akupun mulai berpikir.

"Kau harus lari Yami. Biar aku yang menanggung semua ini." Kau pun berusaha untuk menyuruhku pergi.

"Yugi Jumeau! Kau harus dari dalam. Aku berikan kau waktu 30 menit." Kata Seto yang berada diluar istana.

*Sedangkan keadaan istana sudah dikepung kecuali. Belakang, cepat atau lambat mereka akan menyadarinya* aku masih terus berpikir.

"Yami!" suaramu terus saja memanggilku.

*Ada. Satu cara agar Yugi bisa terus hidup.* akupun mulai berjalan kelemari baju Yugi dan mengambil satu stel pakaiannya saat iya pakai ke acara ulangtahun Mai.

"Yami apa yang kau lakukan?!" kau mulai bertanya padaku akan tetapi aku tak menjawab. Aku mulai melepas bajuku dan menggantinya dengan baju yang kuambil. Kemudian aku mengambil jubah yang cukup untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhmu.

"Yugi. Pakai bajuku cepat." Kataku padanya.

"Eh?" kau kebingungan.

"Cepat pakai saja." Kata ku sambil mulai memakaikannya untukmu.

"I-iya." Kaupun mulai memakai bajuku.

"Nah. Sempurna." Kataku.

"Apa maksudmu Yami?" kau bertanya pada ku.

"Tolong bawa ini Yugi." aku menyerahkan kalungku kepada Yugi.

"Yami… jangan-jangan" kau ketakutan, sedangkan aku tersenyum.

"Pakai ini. Dan kau larikan dirimu lewat belakang. Cepat. Mereka belum menyadarinya." Kataku masih sambil tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi…" kau mulai menangis.

"Kenapa menangis? Tenang saja. Kita ini kembar. Tidak akan ada yang menyadari." Kataku padanya.

"Kau janji ya… harus pulang dengan selamat…" kau sudah mengalirkan air matamu dari ke-2 matamu. Akupun hanya tersenyum sambil mulai menarik lenganmu paksa agar mau keluar.

"Yami… sakit!" kau merintih kesakitan.

*Maaf Yugi. aku tidak tahu…* itu yang kupikirkan.

"Hati-hati Yugi… sayonara." Akupun mulai mencium bibirmu sebagai salam perpisahanku.

"Ya…" kau makin menunjukkan ekspresi kacaumu.

"_Daisuki orewa kyoudai._" Kataku.

"Yami!!!!!!" Kau hanya bisa berteriak ketika aku menutup pintu.

*Seharusnya mereka sudah masuk.* aku mulai berjalan untuk menuju aula.

"Jangan bergerak. Dasar iblis." Kata salah satu prajurit.

*Huh. Kalau kau bilang Yugi itu iblis, maka di darahku juga mengalir darah iblis yang lebih iblis dari pada iblis.* pikirku.

"Biar aku yang bawa dia pergi ke cell." Suara Mai memerintahkan para prajurit lain agar menyingkir.

"Baik." Kata para Prajurit itu.

"Dan kalian bilang pada semua orang yang ada disitu. Yugi Jumeau akan dihukum mati besok. Jam 3 sore." Kata Mai.

"Baik" lagi-lagi itu yang dikatakan para prajurit.

"Hm… buku apa itu?" tanya Mai sambil mulai mengambil buku besar yang ada diatas meja kerja Yugi.

"Yugi. ayo kita pergi." Mai mulai menarik lenganku untuk pergi ke cell kerajaan Pluie.

End Yami POV

"Seto kami sampai." Kata Mai sambil membawa Yami.

"Langsung bawa orang menjijikan ini ke cell bawah tanah." Perintah Seto.

"Baik." Jawab para penjaga.

"Seto. Ada satu hal yang aku ingin kau tahu." Kata Mai singkat.

"Apa?" Tanya Seto.

"Baca ini." Kata Mai sambil menyerahkan buku yang dia ambil tadi.

"Hm…" Setopun mulai mengambil buku itu.

One Hour later

"Ini…" Seto hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi pucat.

"Kau sudah mengerti. Jadi selama ini bukanlah Joey atau Yugi yang bersalah. Akan tetapi si tua bangka itu." Kata Mai.

"Kalau begitu…" Seto ingin mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Ya. itu bukan Yugi melainkan Yami kembaran Yugi yang pura-pura menjadi Yugi agar Yugi tidak mati." Kata Mai.

"Iso-" kata-kata Seto terputus.

"Percuma. Semua orang sudah tahu akan waktu hukuman matinya. Terpaksa kita harus munghukum mati dia." Kata Mai sambil berjalan meninggalkan Seto sendiri.

"Brak!"

"Kuso…" Seto hanya bisa mengumpat akan kesalahannya sendiri.

One day later. 02.58 pm.

Yami POV

"Mati kau dasar iblis!!" teriak orang-orang yang ada disana.

*Huh. Ironis sekali pada akhirnya aku harus mati dihadapan guillitone itu.*

"Saudara-saudara sekalian! Inilah saatnya hukuman mati sang raja!" teriak algojo itu.

"Wooooooooooooooooooooooooohh!!!!!" Teriak semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Huh." Aku hanya mendengus pelan. Sambil memasukkan kepalaku kepalung kayu.

*Syukurlah kau selamat Yugi…* pikirku agak lega.

"Yami…" tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggil namaku.

"Yu…" aku terkejut akan siapa yang memanggil namaku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yugi.

"Karena aku tak mau kau mati." Jawabku.

"Tapi kalau begini kau akan mati. Tukar tempat denganku sekarang. Kau akan hidup." Kau berbicara padaku solah-olah nyawaku lebih berharga dibanding nyawamu.

"Tidak bisa… nyawamu lebih berharga dari pada nyawaku." Aku mulai tersenyum.

"Tapi…" kau mulai menangis.

"Karena kau orang yang kusayangi. Bukan sebagai saudara kembar akan tetapi sebagai orang yang kucintai." Jawabku.

"Yami…" kali ini kau benar-benar menangis.

"Teng! Teng! Teng!"

"Sudah waktunya. Sayonara Yugi. Jika kita terlahir kembali. Saat itu aku ingin menjadi seseoran yang kau sayangi sebagai kekasih." Kataku.

"Crash!!!!!!"

End Yami POV

"Yami…" kali ini Yugi membanjiri kedua matanya dengan air mata. "Hiks… ini tidak mungkin…"

"Yugi." pangil Mai.

"Mai…" jawab Yugi.

"Kau menjatuhkan sesuatu yang penting." Katanya sambil menyerahkan kalung Yami.

"Oh… maaf. Padahal ini sesuatu yang penting." Kata Yugi sambil berusaha untuk berhenti menangis.

"Maaf. Aku telah salah sangka." Kata Seto pada Yugi.

"Tak apa-apa…" kata Yugi.

"Kami akan bertanggung jawab Yugi." kata Mai.

"Eh… tidak usah." Kata Yugi.

"Setidaknya biarkanlah kita mengubur jasad Yami dengan layak." Kata Seto.

"Arigato minna…" kata Yugi sambil mulai tersenyum kecil.

To Be Continued:

Author: Selesai!

All: Pucat pasi.

Author: Lho pada sakit? Anyway! Ini untuk translatenya ya~

Feu: Api

Pluie: Hujan

Montagne: Gunung

Jumeau: Kembar

Mer: Laut

Shitsuji: Butler

Fôret: Hutan

Dakara watashiwa zutto kimi wo mamoru kara, kimi sokode waratteite: Oleh karena itu aku akan melindungimu, agar disana ada senyummu

Yappari omaewa hontouni saiko onii-chan dessu: Ternyata memang benar kau adalah kakak terbaik

Hai. Watashiwa kawai kyodai: Baik. Saudaraku yan manis

Kimi wo tameni naraba, bokuwa aku ni datte nante yaru: Jika itu untukmu, maka aku akan menjadi iblis apapun yang terjadi

bokuwa sette: Karena salahku

subetewa bokuwa sette: Semuanya salahku

Daisuki orewa kyoudai: Aku mencintaimu saudaraku.

Author: Selesai! Jangan lupa diriview! Ya.

All: Sampai nanti. Semuanya akan diterima kecula flame.

Author: Ciao ciao~


	2. Regret Message

**Regret Message**

Author: Yo semuanya. Udah lama ya saya gak mampir ke forum fanfic.

Kaiba: Keseringan main RP sih…

Author: Maaf…

Yugi: Kali ini masih ada lanjutannya?

Author: Iya! Kali ini hampir seluruh ceritanya isinya tentang POV mu Yugi.

Yugi: Eh kenapa?

Author: Yami kan udah mati… ralat! Maksudku meninggal dihadapan guillitone.

Yami: Saya masih hidup!

Yugi: Ngomong-ngomong Bakura kemana

Author: Dia sudah jadi prajurit perang dinegaranya Seto.

Bakura: Cih… pangkat saya turun…

Kaiba: Joey?

Author: Sama nasibnya ama Yami, cuman matinya lebih elitan… siapa ya?

All: *Jatuh ala anime*

Author: Dari pada itu saya akan mulai ceritanya!

All: Eh!

Author: Tambahan! Disini bakal ada lagunya… karena bahasa jepang saya kasih translatenya dibawahnya.

* * *

My Regret Message

* * *

**Yugi POV**

**

* * *

**

_Machi hazure no chiisana minato_

_Hitori tatazumu shoujo_

_Kono umi ni mukashi kara aru_

_Hisokana ii tsutae_

_(At a small harbour straying from a town_

_Alone a girl stands still_

_It has been here at this sea from long ago_

_A secret legend)_

_

* * *

_

'Dulu ada kisah mengatakan kalau kita menuliskan sebuah permintaan, memasukkan kertas permintaan itu kedalam botal dan mengirimnya kelaut maka keinginan itu akan terkabul… tapi… apakah bisa keinginanku terkabul?'

_**Flash Back**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"Negai wo kaita youhishi wo"_

_"Kobin ni irete"_

_"Umi ni nagaseba itsu no hika"_

_"Omoi wa minoru deshou"_

_("Put a parchment with a wish written on it"_

_"Into a small bottle"_

_"And if it's washed away by the sea then someday"_

_"The thought will bear fruit")_

_

* * *

_

_"Jadi… aku benar-benar percaya akan perkataan pendongeng jalan itu…" kataku lirih sambil melihat permintaanku yang sudah didalam botol._

_"Yugi! apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" panggil Yami yang baru datang kepantai ini._

_"Bukan apa-apa onii-chan…" kataku sambil berusaha m_enyembunyikan botolnya.

"_Hm…" tetapi sayang kau melihat botol itu._

"_Haha… caranya bukan hanya dipegang seperti itu Yugi, tapi dilempar kelaut." Katamu sambil memegang tanganku agar bisa melemparkan botol itu kelaut._

"_Ah… botolnya…" kataku sambil melihat botol yang tengah mengapun dilautan._

"_Selanjutnya kita berdoa…" katamu sambil mulai berdoa._

'_Semoga permintaannya terkabul' begitu doaku._

_

* * *

_

_Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin_

_Negai wo kometa MESSEEJI_

_Suiheisen no kanata ni_

_Shizuka ni kieteku_

_(Drifting away, a small bottle of glass_

_A message with a wish placed in_

_Far beyond the horizon_

_Quietly disappearing)_

_

* * *

_

_**End Flash Back**_

'Setiap aku ada masalah kau selalu ada disampingku, tetapi sekarang kenapa kau tidak ada onii-chan? Apakah selama ini keputusan yang kubuat salah? Tolong bantu aku…'

"Semoga saja permintaan dari orang yang berdosa besar bisa terkabul…" kataku dengan mata yang mulai terasa panas.

* * *

_Kimi wa itsumo watashi no tame ni_

_Nandemo shite kureta no ni_

_Watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari_

_Kimi wo komarase teta_

_Negai wo kanaete kureru kimi_

_Mou inai kara_

_Kono umi ni watashi no omoi_

_Todokete morau no_

_(You were always beneficial to me_

_And would do anything_

_I've only always been selfish_

_And gave you troubles_

_You who would fulfil my wish_

_Are no longer here so_

_I am getting the sea_

_To deliver my thoughts)_

_

* * *

_

"Ya… semoga saja permintaanku terkabul." Kataku lirih.

"Hiks… setidaknya kau bisa membaca permohonanku didunia sana ya Yami." Kataku sambil mulai tersenyum melihat botol yang mulai ikut terbawa oleh arus air.

"Ma-maaf ya…" kataku sambil memaksakan tersenyum ketika air mataku mulai mengalir dikedua pipiku.

* * *

_Nagarete iku chiisana negai_

_Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO_

_Tsumi ni kizuku no wa itsumo_

_Subete owatta ato_

_(Drifting away, a little wish_

_Tears and a slight regret_

_Realizing sin is always_

_After everything is over)_

_

* * *

_

"Ah! Maaf ya Yami, kau tanpa sadar kupanggil dengan sebutan onii-chan lagi. Semoga saja… kalau saja dewa ingin mengabulkan, semoga kita bertemu lagi dikehidupan selanjutnya…" kataku lirih.

* * *

_Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin_

_Negai wo kometa MESSEEJI_

_Suiheisen no kanata ni_

_Shizuka ni kieteku_

_Nagarete iku chiisana negai_

_Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO_

_"Moshimo umare kawareru naraba..."_

_(Drifting away, a small bottle of glass_

_A message with a wish placed in_

_Far beyond the horizon_

_Quietly disappearing_

_Drifting away, a little wish_

_Tears and a slight regret_

_"If we could be reborn...")_

_

* * *

_

"Semoga saja kita bisa menjadi sepesang kekasih ya Yugi…"

"Suara itu!" kataku kaget.

"… semoga saja ya onii-chan." Kataku sambil memandang lautan.

"Jika kita terlahir kembali…"

**End Yugi POV**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

"_Jika kita terlahir kembali…"_

'_Sampai mati aku tidak akan pernah menyesali hidupku seperti ini…' _pikir seseorang yang telah selesai mebaca sebuah buku.

"Permisi! Yami? Kau ada didalam?" panggil subuah suara.

"Kau cepat sekali Yugi." kata Yami terkejut.

"Hehe… habisnya jii-chan membebaskanku dari tugas." Kata Yugi sambil tersenyum dan mulai duduk didekat Yami.

"Begitukah…" kata Yami sambil mulai mendekap tubuh Yugi dengan erat.

"Yami apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Yugi.

"Bukan apa-apa…" kata Yami sambil menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yugi.

"Yam…" kata-kata Yugi terputus ketika mulutnya dicium oleh Yami.

"… kita tidak akan menyesal." Kata Yami sambil mendekap Yugi erat.

Fin

* * *

Author: A-akhirnya selesai juga…

Kaiba: Mana gw ama Jou happy ending?

Author: Udah kok diakhirat sana…

All: *Jatuh ala Anime*

Author: Sekarang saatnya balas review!

* * *

YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze:

Author: Hoho! Belakangan ini saya emang lagi kena penyakit incest /Plak!/

Kaiba: Mananya Puppy?

Yugi: Maksudnya olahraga dibelakang meja itu adalah kerja…

Author: Thank's reviewnya YuuRi-san!

Messiah Hikari:

Author: Yami kau katanya jadi keren tuh…

Yami: Makasih!

Author: Yak bagian itu saya tambahkan sedikit humor ^_^

All: Katanya mau bikin 100% angst…

Author: Arigato reviewnya Messiah-san!

kyon-kyon:

Yami: Makasih karena sudah mau mengasihani saya dari naskah yang dikasih author bejat ini! *Nunjuk-nunjuk saya*

Author: Biarin!

All: Kau bikinnya ada character's death melulu sih…

Author: Uh… makasih reviewnya Kyon-san!

Devil xXx:

Author: Fanficnya keren? Makasih! Padahal ini fanfic udah lama banget!

All: Gak bisa kilat tuh…

Author: Gomen… soalnya saya lagi ada UAS… jadi gak bisa update kilat…

All: Arigatou buat reviewnya!

.:

Author: Ho~ stress karena tugas ya? saya juga pernah…

Kaiba: Saya udah balas dendam ama itu laki-laki keparat~

All: Kaiba senang tuh…

Author: Ini baru aja tamat fanficnya…

All: Makasih reviewnya colkid-san~

* * *

Author: Balas review udah selesai!

All: Ho…

Author: Oh ya! mumpung nanti selama liburan saya kosong, bagi para readers boleh request fanfic one shot sama saya~ asalkan ratingnya dipikirkan baik-baik!

All: R&R~

Author: See you again~


End file.
